


An Eagle Of Old Among The Stars

by Devil_san



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Desmond Miles, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mentor Desmond Miles, Pieces of Eden, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Desmond e Asajj approdano su Tatooine.E Jabba the Hutt era morto.





	An Eagle Of Old Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sith of Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054471) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



  _Non Possiedo Assassin's Creed o Star Wars_

 

 

 

 

 

**An Eagle Of Old Among The Stars**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I stivali corazzati affondavano nelle dune sabbiose di Tatooine con leggerezza, un quieto  _crunch crunch_  l'unico suono rivelatore del suo passaggio.

Desmond sollevò la testa, la luce dei soli morenti abbagliandolo per un momento anche da sotto il suo bianco cappuccio. Il suo Bastone dell'Eden batté su una roccia scoperta dalla brezza con un  _tac_  che risuonò nella vastità come una sentenza.

Giudice, giuria e boia.

Nella luce del tramonto, la sua figura bianca spiccava come una scura ombra, uno spettro di morte, sorto dalle infinite aride sabbie, tomba di infinite anime bramose del sangue dei loro tormentatori e padroni. Il leggero alone dorato-argenteo che i suoi Frutti dell'Eden stendevano sulla sua figura non aiutavano di certo a non dare l'impressione che non fosse di questo mondo, e se qualcuno lo avesse visto in quel momento avrebbe giurato che fosse un apparizione di tutte quelle anime che avevano perso la vita tra le sabbie, fuse insieme per dare vita a questo essere, capace di interagire fisicamente con il mondo perché avessero finalmente vendetta dai loro oppressori.

Ma qui non c'era nessuno per vederlo al momento, come un incubo risorto da storie dimenticate da tempi passati e sepolti, ma solo Asajj che scendeva altera dall'Eagle, un astronave Corelliana di tipo starfighter ma che poteva tranquillamente trasportare comodamente poco meno una decina di persone.

Non era il Millenium Falcon – che ancora oggi veniva considerata la migliore astronave mai uscita dalle officine Corelliane in fatto di velocità e potenza – ma Desmond era affezionato alla nave, il cui aspetto gli ricordava un aquila e gli altri rapaci terrestri estinti da millenni per via del design che lui aveva richiesto personalmente agli ingegneri Corelliani. La nave era unica nel suo genere, una delle più veloci mai costruite, assemblata sotto la sua costante supervisione e con abbastanza tecnologia dei Precursori da renderla unica e impossibile da replicare da chiunque che non fosse lui.

Era costata una galassia di soldi ma valeva ogni singolo credito che aveva speso.

Quando la dathomiri gli si affiancò, mentre l'astrodroide, che aveva progettato e costruito da zero con l'aiuto di Anakin perché nessun altro droide poteva operare e riparare un astronave così avanzata come l'Eagle – e a cui doveva ancora trovare un nome adatto che non fosse una serie di lettere e numeri, – rimase a bordo dell'astronave e li salutò con un fischio mentre il portellone si chiudeva dietro di loro, lui si girò verso la sua allieva-ma-non-proprio in cerca della sua via di vita, anche ora che la guerra era finita, al suo brontolio con un leggero sorriso storto.

«Mentore, perché diamine siamo venuti in questo miserabile buco di pianeta?»

Con un  _hum_  spensierato, Desmond riprese la strada verso Mos Eisley mentre dietro di sé la nave – con un impulso inviato dalla Mela dell'Eden incastrata in cima al Bastone – si mimetizzava con il deserto e si attivavano le armi e gli scudi difensivi perché i predoni e contrabbandieri non potessero neppure tentare di smantellarla.

«Presto avremmo bisogno di un regalo, Asajj.» gli disse mentre la sua mente richiamava alla memoria la battaglia più importante e finale di questa spregevole guerra, e quando era stato costretto a usare la Sindone di Eden per salvare la vita della Senatrice Amidala. E che sorpresa aveva avuto dopo che l'aveva guarita.

Non una, ma ben tre vite quel giorno aveva salvato.

«Un regalo?» chiese perplessa: «Un regalo per chi?»

«Per dei futuri e  _molto_   _presto_  genitori.»

Asajj lo fissò incredula.

«Un regalo? Da qui? Per dei futuri genitori? MA CHE  _KRIFF_ DI REGALO AVETE INTENZIONE DI TIRARE FUORI DA QUESTA ROCCIA!?»

«Quello che il futuro padre apprezzerà di più. Un desiderio inesaudito.» rispose cripticamente evasivo, per l'infinita frustrazione di Asajj.

«E quale sarebbe questo regalo?» chiese alla fine della sua pazienza, non che ne avesse molta con il suo nuovo-ma-non-proprio mentore, a un passo dall'attivare la sua light-saber e tentare di ucciderlo per l'ennesima volta. Non che avesse avuto molto successo visto che Desmond era ancora qui a seminare caos per la galassia.

«Odia lo schiavismo.» rispose mentre la sua mano libera sfiorava il pomello della Spada dell'Eden appesa al suo fianco, e facendo corrucciare la fronte alla sua allieva nel tentativo di capire cosa significasse quella risposta prima che un barlume di comprensione si fece strada sul suo viso, ricordandosi gli insegnamenti che Desmond gli aveva impartito sull'antica Confraternita di cui faceva parte e per cosa Tatooine era tristemente nota nella galassia, che la fece andare in un veloce stato meditativo mentre cercava di capire a chi alludesse e l'inizio di un sospetto su quel che aveva intenzione di fare qui.

E anche se Desmond possedeva una spada laser, a cui aveva fregato al defunto Supremo Cancelliere – il cui cristallo kyber si era purificato in una lama di bianco puro per lo sbalordimento di tutti visto che Desmond era Nullo nella Forza – durante lo scontro finale tra il Sith e Anakin, in cui aveva fatto cadere la spada di mano a Palpatine con una ben assestata folgorata grazie al Koh-i-Noor posto in cima al suo Bastone e dando ad Anakin l'occasione di dare il colpo di grazia al Signore Oscuro, preferiva usare la Spada dell'Eden invece di tale arma futuristica.

Almeno per lui.

Dategli pure dell'antiquato, ma si trovava più a suo agio a maneggiare i suoi pezzi d'antiquariato.

«E pure io.» aggiunse dopo un attimo di silenzio, facendo trasalire Asajj a sentire il fiele con cui il suo Mentore aveva sputato le parole.

Perché Desmond non era uno stinco di santo, visto quello che aveva dovuto fare migliaia di anni fa per salvare l'umanità dall'estinzione e andando contro tutto quello in cui credeva, ma se ne infischiava di quello che pensava la gente, non si sarebbe mai pentito di quello che aveva dovuto fare allora.

E neppure quello che avrebbe fatto molto presto.

E poi era sicuro che Anakin sarebbe stato estatico se il suo pianeta natale fosse stato finalmente liberato dagli schiavisti.

E su questa nota allegra, Desmond utilizzando l'Occhio dell'Aquila, si diresse verso la Cantina di Chalmun.

Sconcertata Asajj fissò la schiena del suo Mentore e salvatore, che con le sue domande e verità scomode e punzecchiature varie aveva rivoltato la Galassia salvandola dalla sua stessa stupidità, mentre con passo sicuro si dirigeva verso il centro della cittadina. Con un crescente senso di realizzazione di quello che l'Antico Assassino aveva intenzione di fare su questo dimenticato pianeta dalla Forza, con un sorriso sanguinario la strega si affrettò a seguirlo.

Perché non aveva ancora capito a chi  _fragging_  doveva fare un regalo, ma di una cosa era certa.

Che Jabba the Hutt sarebbe morto.

E presto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice:  
> E pure questa è finita.  
> Sono molto orgogliosa di me stessa (che io abbia finito e non l’abbia lasciata a marcire nel mio computer).  
> L’idea ammetto che l’ho avuta quando ho letto la storia di esama (che trovo bellissima e che mi ritrovo a rileggerla più spesso che no) e per la frustrazione che non sia ancora finita e che Desmond non ha ancora avuto la possibilità di bitchslapping l’intera galassia per la loro stessa stupidità (sì, la storia è nata dalla mia frustrazione di non sapere il finale).  
> E così eccomi qui, con un idea e una speranza, e un elogio al writer che mi ha ispirata.  
> Anche questa rimarrà una one-shot. Per uno è per il motivo che ho scritto sopra, e secondo perché anche se ho visto le prime due trilogie di Star Wars e ho seguito Assassin’s Creed, ammetto che questi due fandom li conosco non abbastanza per farmi tentare una storia lunga. E a capitoli. Insieme poi.  
> Che poi rischiano di non vedere mai la luce del giorno.  
> Quindi no e basta.  
> Con la speranza che la storia vi sia piaciuta e con il mio personale consiglio di andare a leggervi la storia da cui ho preso spunto (che troverete su Ao3 – Sith of Old), vi saluto.  
> Arrivederci.
> 
> Una nota veloce veloce: Kriff e Fragging sono esplicativi – piuttosto volgari da quel che ho capito – dell’universo di Star Wars. Per quanto riguarda l’astronave di Desmond mi sono ispirata alla nave di Peter Quill, la Milano, dei Guardiani della Galassia del MCU, che esteticamente la trovo stupenda per il mio cuoricino artistico.
> 
>  
> 
> ...ah, sì, e prima che me ne dimentichi:
> 
> Happy Birthday Desmond Miles!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Questa storia la troverete anche su FanFiction.net & EFP Fanfic


End file.
